Everyone else has had more than me
by Basil Poison
Summary: DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS... Just the plot. Kiba ranting on to Shino about his, well, situation. Just a little drabble.


"**_Everyone Else has had more SECKS than ME."_**

"Man this sucks!" an irritated boy cried from his seat. Tipping back into his chair, he rubbed a claw against his nose. He would've been alone if it wasn't for his stoic team-mate sitting across from him. As usual, he nestled his face behind the collar of his shirt, and merely looked on with indifference. "This was supposed to be a damn party, but Shikamaru's out screwing with Ino, Naruto's chasing Sakura yet again, and – hell – even Choji's getting some!" He screamed, venting out his anger as a small dog made himself comfortable near the two boys.

"Kiba, calm down. What's so important about it?" the other stated quietly, now bored with the dog boy and toying with a ladybug that found its way to his sleeve. "Well – duh!" Kiba gave him a stupid look as he stood up and threw his arms into the air. "Everyone else has had more sex than me!" He yelled, admitting his whole reason for the frustration. Spinning on his heel, he pointed at his temple while facing his friend. "Unlike you, Shino, something like this totally matters to me! Everyone's out there finding someone to mate with, and where am I? All alone with no one for company!" The dog lifted his head and barked, growling at Kiba. "Well, no one except for Akamaru. And you of course."

Raising an eyebrow over those one-way glasses, he focused in on Kiba. "Is that what it is? You need a mate?" The lady bug twitched its antennas before spreading its wings, darting off towards the open window. "Then why aren't you out there looking for one now? What's holding you back?" The dog boy clawed his fingers through his own messy hair, and made a pathetic attempts at a yawn. "Because, I'm way too good for those girls out there. No one around here sparks my interest."

Suddenly, there was a subtle glint reflected on Shino's shades. He stood up, and walked forward to Kiba. "Really? No one around here?" His words were low, much more lower than usual. Blinking, Kiba scratched his stomach, which was only covered by a solid white undershirt. "Well, yeah. The chicks out here all got mental problems." Gasping, the boy jumped – something had brushed along his leg. He looked down and frowned – it was one of Shino's kikaichu. "'Ey, Shino... What's wrong with you?" He hesitantly swatted it away – man, did he hate bugs.

It wasn't intentional – for Shino to let one of his kikaichu to escape. Adjusting his glasses, he watched as the insect crawled back onto Kiba's leg, and once again he was swatted down."Leave it be..." Shino muttered, finally after a silence fell on the two. "That one's stubborn." Then, he placed a hand on his comrade's shoulder, causing Kiba to look up at him rather than the bug. "Well, are you sure its no one here?" He repeated. Kiba just stared at him – man it was hard to tell what was going on in that boy's mind with that collar covering nearly half his face.

And then it hit him. A broad, eerie grin spread across Kiba's face. "You're comin' on to me, aren't 'cha?" The dog looked up from where he was, now curious in their conversation. Shino looked directly at Kiba, and then with a sneer, he turned his head. "Don't be absurd." What was that? Raising an eyebrow, Kiba leaned over to get a better look at the other's face. Was he... Blushing? This only egged Kiba on, and he snickered. "Aw, c'mon now. Don't be embarrassed... You became smitten with the right person, Shino-kuuuun..." Shino kept his head turned. Man, this guy was so full of himself. He almost regretted saying anything. With such a distraction, more kikaichu escaped from him, and now fluttered across Kiba's body.

"Well, it seems your bugs can't get enough of me." He reached out with one hand, and gently turned his friend's head so he would face him. Surprisingly, he found silky-smooth skin at his finger-tips, something that made him raise an eyebrow. "Get off me." Shino warned, a look of mild annoyance wrinkling his face. "And what are you gonna do to make me?" As if it was cued, one of the kikaichu pinched Kiba's leg. "Ow, shit!" Kiba cried out, swatting it away. "Damn, I didn't know you enjoyed a little sadism..." Kiba murred seductively, not letting that little bug get in his way.

"Kiba." Shino stated sternly, pushing the other away now. The dog-boy simply grabbed his wrist, and lifted his hand up. "Yes, Shino-kun?" He asked innocently, although his expression was far from it. "I told you to get off me." He sent out several kikaichu from his sleeve, onto Kiba. Then, he saw something different. The way the bugs flicked across his sun-kissed skin, down his arm, around his elbow... Trailing towards his exposed neck and shoulders... Without even knowing, his face was an embarrassing pink. Naturally,the insects noticed the change in their master, and instead of attacking Kiba, they simply crawled around this new body, moving under his clothes and around his skin.

"Well, you don't seem to be objecting much..." Kiba slid his free hand around the other's waist and pushed him back – not forcibly, but gentle nudging. Even though his clothes, Shino could feel Kiba's warmth encircling him, and he couldn't help allowing a very faint shudder. Before he knew it, he was pushed back into the chair he was sitting in. He looked up at Kiba, who was now making himself comfortable in his lap. "Shino..." He whispered, resting himself on Shino, tracing his tongue around the outline of his ear. He twitched, not wanting to show much reaction to Kiba's actions. Kiba chuckled, amused with Shino. "What's so funny?" Shino asked, looking at Kiba. The dog-boy just grinned and slowly kissed him on the lips. "You, that's what." Kiba whispered, his fingers clawing at the buttons on Shino's jacket.

Shino grabbed his hands tightly, and moved them away. "The jacket stays on." Kiba laughed, and gave the bug-boy a playful little lick upon the nose. "Oh, a kinky little one, aren't cha?"

END.


End file.
